Popcorn and Breakdancing
by misfitvampire
Summary: Soda and Dally go overboard while making popcorn, and meanwhile, everyone else is in the living room, almost getting killed but someone saves them by breakdance fighting. Oneshot.


**SODA AND DALLY MAKE POPCORN WHILE EVERYONE ELSE FIGHTS SAMARA!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders! Or the songs I use or movie references I use!**

**Authors Note: I'm so very hyper right now my hands are shaking, and that's why I'm writing this retarded story! Review if you want  and just so you know, I'm using stuff in the story that didn't exist then, like new songs and stereos and crap like that!**

Soda was standing in the middle of the living room staring off into space with Ponyboy, Darry, Johnny, Two-Bit and Steve staring at him.

"Um, Soda? What are you doing buddy?" Steve asked. Soda looked quickly at Steve.

"The question is man, what are you doing and who wants to know?" He asked, dramatically. Ponyboy got up and turned on the stereo. The song "I Like To Move It Move It" came on and Soda started dancing and singing along.

Just as Dally walked in, wet from the rain and thunderstorm outside, the song changed to "U Can't Touch This" by MC Hammer.

"Fuck yes!" Dally exclaimed and jumped across the living room to stand beside Soda. They started singing along and dancing.

They did that funky dance MC Hammer does in the video for it. Halfway through the song, they stopped and looked at each other. Then they screamed, "POPCORN!" and giggled like little girls. They ran into the kitchen and the guys in the living room started watching TV.

"Did you guys hear about the video tape that kills you when you watch it?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, they say that right after you watch it, the phone rings and a creepy voice says that you're gonna die in seven hours." Darry said.

They turned their attention back to the TV and saw this creepy video come on. It had all these disturbing images. When it was over, Two-Bit said,

"What the bloody Hell was that?"

"I dunno, but—" Ponyboy said but got cut off by the phone ringing. Darry answered it.

"Hello?"

"Seven hours…" A little girls voice said and hung up the phone. Darry looked at the phone for a second, then screamed like a little girl.

"W'ERE ALL GONNA DIE!" He yelled.

"What the fuck?" Steve asked. Darry told them about the phone call.

"Damn," Johnny and Ponyboy said.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Dally and Soda were dancing around to the song "I Like To Move It Move IT" again which seemed to be coming out of nowhere. They were also making popcorn. Soda put it in the microwave, but he put 10 thousand bags instead of just one.

Dally laughed hysterically and then stopped all of a sudden, grinning. He reached in the fridge and took out a lime Coca Cola.

"You put the lime in the coke you nut and shake it all up," He sang in a Jamaican accent.

Soda laughed, paying no attention to the popcorn, which was starting to pop, and already about to burst out of the microwave.

They continued dancing to the song, in what looked like choreographed dance moves. Suddenly they stopped as the Macarena came on and they continued dancing, doing the Macarena.

All of a sudden, the microwave exploded and popcorn burst out everywhere. Dally and Soda where literally swimming in popcorn, it was all over the kitchen!

Back in the living room, Johnny, Steve, Darry, Two-Bit and Ponyboy were all huddled in a ball on the couch. It had been an hour since they watched the tape.

"Six hours left! Six hours left…." Steve said, and whispered it the second time he said it.

Soda and Dally in the kitchen were oblivious to their friends impending deaths and continued swimming in the popcorn for the next five and a half hours, with different dance songs coming on.

In the living room, with half an hour left, Two-Bit, Steve, Ponyboy, Johnny and Darry were running around the room freaking out.

"NO! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Ponyboy yelled. Then he curled up on the floor in the fetal position, grinned sexily and his teeth sparkled.

Everyone else was freaking out so much that they joined hands and did the can-can.

Finally half an hour was up, and thunder struck as the door got knocked down. In the doorway stood a girl with black hair covering her face. She looked dead and her skin was blue and she was wearing a white dress. She looked wet, as if from living in a well and then dying after seven days. …hint…

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed maniacally.

Then Two-Bit stepped up.

"Bring it bitch!" He yelled. Samara walked up to him. Two-Bit swung a punch and hit her in the face. She fell down.

"Get up bitch!" Two-Bit yelled.

Samara stood up quickly and threw a punch at Two-Bit. It hit him in the nose and he ran into the bathroom with a bloody nose, crying.

"Nobody makes Two-Bit cry!" Steve said and stepped up to Samara. Samara raised and eyebrow at him and kicked him in the balls. He too, ran off crying.

"That's it!" Ponyboy said and ran up to Samara. He tried to hit her but she grabbed Ponyboy around the waist and threw him behind her. He got up and ran into the bathroom crying, Just like Steve and Two-Bit.

It was Johnny's turn. He ran up to Samara and punched her in the boob, to get her back for kicking Steve in the nads.

"Ow bitch that hurt!" Samara yelled and Johnny also ran into the bathroom crying because of the insult.

"Alright Samara, it's my turn." Darry said. He pulled off his clothes, and underneath he had all these gangsta clothes on.

"BREAKDANCE FIGHT!" He yelled and did the worm.

Dally and Soda swam through the popcorn to get a good view at the living room.

"What's going on?" Soda asked.

"They're breakdance fighting!" Dally said. Soda and Dally watched and Darry and Samara breakdanced, trying to show each other up. Finally, Darry busted a move that won, and Samara growled and left.

"Woo! Go Darry! Popcorn for everyone!" Dally yelled, and everyone else ran out of the bathroom and intot he kitchen. Darry came too, and they all spent the rest of the day eating the kitchen full of popcorn that Soda and Dally had made.


End file.
